


Ours

by WeaverOfWords (Fantasy_elf)



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Barbed Penis, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_elf/pseuds/WeaverOfWords
Summary: All I wanted was a simple life. No hassles and no problems. Just me, my new apartment and my kitty cat, Tessa. I wasn't interested in men, or dating, or finding 'the one'. But fate always had a funny way of interfering, didn't she? If I had known beforehand of what she had in store for me, I would have never moved into that apartment to begin with. I would have run, fleeing for my life like any other sane person. I would have never met Eddie Brock, and I certainly wouldn't have found out his secret. You see, he's different. Not even 100% human. He's possessed by some kind of alien called a 'symbiote', and I have just become its new favourite toy.Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female CharacterMature content, some violence and lots of sexual scenes later on. Be warned and read with caution!





	1. Chapter 1

Mail in hand, I stared wide-eyed at the tall man standing beside me. One moment I'd been shuffling through the small handful of envelopes, only to pause at the sudden chill that ran down the length of my spine, warning me of a presence nearby. His shadow reached me first, casting over me, making me very aware of his size compared to my smaller one. My eyes slid towards him, and then away, only to snap back again in surprise.

This must be him. My new neighbour. Eddie Brock.

He wore scruffy faded jeans and a cream coloured hooded jacket. A hood was drawn up over his head, shielding most of his face in shadow. I could just make out a square jaw covered in thin, dark stubble and a proud, broad nose that looked like it had been broken at some point in the past. His overall appearance was wide and strong. Masculine, in a rough and unkempt kind of way. The way that he dressed gave the impression that he didn’t care about what people thought. Almost thuggish, only… not.

“ _He's a bit strange, ya know._ ” I recalled the landlord’s words to me on my first day of arrival as we had paused just outside of Brock's apartment door. “ _One of them troubled folk_ ”. He'd made a circling gesture with his by his head, indicating he clearly saw the younger man as somewhat of a fruit loop.

And I couldn't blame him for thinking it either. Even though Brock stood a good distance away from me in the hallway, I could feel a certain tension upon the air. His entire frame was tense, his edginess laced with a hint of some unknown danger. Some unseen threat. Many other residents avoided him, so they said, claiming that the man wasn't entirely all there in the head and that he was often found talking to himself, lost in a world only he could see.

I shuddered, unable to help myself. I wasn't one to be judgemental of others or to believe in idle gossip. But there was something about him that made me uneasy. I just couldn’t put my finger on it.

Watching quietly, I saw him stiffen suddenly. The line of his back straightening. Alert. There was a noise, a cross between a hiss and deep inhale of air through his nose. Slowly, his head rotated towards me, and from across the space his eyes met mine. Noticing me for the first time, his dark blue eyes widened. The thick line of his brow moved, one moment lifted in surprise and then furrowed and troubled. Finally able to see him, I cast a lingering look across his features, taking in the harsh planes of his face and the strange haggard paleness of his skin. He was good looking, without a doubt, in a _harsh_ kind of way, but he also looked ill and his bright eyes looked glassy in the dim lights. Seeing me, yet clouded with some unknown emotion.

“Hello,” I said, my voice small, wavering a little.

I knew what it meant to struggle with mental health issues; depression and anxiety had been my companions for many years, since being a teenager, so I understood a little about the inner battles he might have been facing. Yet there was something else, something almost tangible lurking in the depths of his gaze. Warning bells rang clear in my mind, settling in my gut like a ball of dread. There was something more to him than what my eyes could see and it put me on edge somewhat.

“You...” he replied. His own voice raspy and hoarse, incredibly deep.

I blinked at him, surprised by his response. I had expected a ‘hi’ in response, yet instead, that one word made me feel incredibly threatened.

His gaze slid over my length from head to toe and then back again. Dressed in only a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top to survive the incredibly hot weather outside, I had the overwhelming urge to cover myself. Something dawned across his expression, something that caused the hairs on my nape to rise. There it was, a hint of surprise, a glimmer of recognition. But beyond that was something else. He looked… _scared_. Staring at me as though I were some kind of poisonous spider come to entangle him within my web.

“My name's Penny.” I held out my hand reluctantly for him to shake. “I'm your new neighbour across the hall.”

Brock glanced at my hand but did not move to take it. He simply nodded, backing up a pace in a nervous gesture. The line of his throat bobbed as he swallowed. Sweat began to pebble at his temple.

“This…” He began, no longer looking at me, but glancing around the open hallway for some kind of escape route. “This is not good. You… You should not be here.”

I lifted a brow. What did he mean by that? Did he recognise me from somewhere? He did not seem familiar to me at all. What did he mean by _I shouldn’t be here?_ Was he on drugs?

My mouth parted, ready to speak again. Only before I had the chance, he spun away and began to stride up the stairs to his apartment, taking two or more steps at a time in his haste. Stunned, I stared at the spot where he had just been standing.

 _Odd_... Very odd.

What on earth had just happened? I had no clue. Part of me wanted to take offence to his strange behaviour. Yet at the same time, I couldn’t help but feel there was something amiss with him. He had practically fled away from me as if I was the devil himself coming for his soul. Perhaps he was sick after all...

“What a weird dude,” I mumbled with a shake of my head.

I gathered the envelopes to my chest and began to ascend up the stairs to my apartment. I eyed the peeling wallpaper either side of me with a slight cringe. The wooden floorboards creaked under my feet and a strip of lighting above my head flickered, almost dying out completely before flaring into blinding life again. Overall, the place was run down and messy, in need of some tender, loving care. It lacked any real sense of homeliness, yet I knew that beggars could not be choosers. Desperate times had called for desperate measures. After splitting with my asshole-of-an-ex a few months ago and my parents moving to England, I was determined to make my own way in the world. In the end, I’d had no choice but to take the small place and move in. The area was rough, but the rent was cheap, something that my meagre job at the local book store could afford. It would suffice for a temporary measure, for now.

As I approached my apartment door, I glanced back to see the faded grey one that led to Eddie Brock's place. Soundly closed, I couldn't hear a single murmur from within, yet I knew he was in there. My back prickled, even as I stood alone in the corridor. Shrugging it aside, I unlocked the door to my new sanctuary and stepped inside.

I barely placed the mail down upon the side table when something soft and four-legged brushed up against the back of my calf.

“Hey, beautiful,” I cooed, bending down to scoop the grey tabby feline up into my arms.

Tessa nudged her smooth head against my chin, seeking my attention. I rubbed her fluffy cheek, smiling at the gentle purr she rewarded me. No doubt she was hungry. After all, I had spent most of the evening unpacking my boxes, even my own stomach was beginning to gurgle in complaint.

“Hmm, what shall we have, baby girl?” I said, plopping Tessa down to the ground again.

I walked over to the kitchen cupboards, opening them to find only a bag of coffee beans, flour and some jarred pickled onions inside. I seriously needed to some grocery shopping at some point, and Tessa would need some cat food as well.

I sighed, glancing towards the window were already the night had crept in and the street lights were blazing brightly from outside. I didn’t really fancy going out when it was already so late. I considered ordering takeaway but then realised I had no money with me and my internet would not be fully connected for another three days yet.

Slumping in defeat, I reached over for my bag and pulled the black cardigan from the back of the chair. The apartment keys were next, jangling loudly in my hands.

“Hold the fort, soldier, I’m going out,” I said, giving Tessa a quick pet before heading towards the door.

I really didn’t fancy doing this right now, but I didn’t really have much choice. The sooner I did this, and got it over and done with, the better. Surely there would be a convenience store around this area somewhere. My treacherous mind imagined various scenarios, of being mugged or attacked by rapists in the darkened streets. All of them highly improbable, but not entirely impossible.

Tessa gave a low hungry yowl, and it sealed my fate.

With little else to do, I opened the door and stepped out, hoping and praying that nothing untoward would happen and that I returned home in one piece. Once in the hallway, I turned, locking the door behind me, before shoving the keys into my bag.

I began to walk down the corridor, making my way towards the staircase. I paused by the notorious faded white door, my ears catching the raised voices from coming inside Brock’s apartment. I retreated a step, hovering near the doorway. I could only just make out Eddie Brock’s voice through the panel, but I could tell by his tone he was manic, his voice shouting at someone else in the apartment with him.

“No, no, no,” he bellowed in a deep rush, “what have I told you about doing that? We’ve had this discussion before. You’re not allowed to hurt _good_ people. Period. Only bad. _Bad!”_

Footsteps paced from inside, the floor creaking slightly. Intrigued, I leaned closer, trying to pick up parts of the conversation. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop. I couldn’t exactly explain why I was doing it, but some part of me felt curious. What had Brock meant by _hurting people?_

I waited for the other person to reply, eager to know about the mysterious person Brock was speaking to. Part of me already knew it would be another male. I half considered the notion that he was part of some kind of gang and they were talking about their next victim.

“We would not harm her.”

That voice... I shivered, a strange sensation licking its way down my back. There were no words to truly describe it. Deep and low, like a growl, more like that of an animal than a man. It was inhuman, rasping and yet slick, like oil over sandpaper.

“We have smelt her essence, it calls to us,” the voice came again, “she is _ours._ ”

I honestly did not know what to make of the situation. Every fibre of my being urged me to walk away and forget what I’d just heard, yet intrigue kept me locked into place.

“No!” Eddie Brock cut in, almost desperate, and I heard the heavy sound of something being slammed from inside the apartment. “She will not be our prey, she is only a woman, an innocent. All right? We can’t just go around harassing women, it is an offence. A crime! Why must you continue to be a pest and ruin everything for us?”

Unease rolled through me then, as it began to dawn. Were they planning to do something terrible to some poor, unfortunate woman? Who were they exactly? Mafia? Rapists? Stalkers? I edged away from the door, aghast and very aware of what might happen should I decide to sit back and do nothing.

I had to do something, I decided. I had to report all of this to the police, or the landlord at least. I couldn’t just stand by and allow someone to get hurt.

“She is ours...” That deep rasp came again. “We want her.”

“This isn’t right,” Eddie Brock piped up, “This isn’t–”

A low hiss came suddenly, cutting Brock off instantly. Something shifted. A shadow danced at the bottom edge of the door as something large stepped towards it from the other side. Heavy, thudding footsteps echoed right towards my ears like a death toll. With bated breath, I waited. Already knowing deep down that the person on the other side knew I was there, listening. I had been caught.

A sound came, a rumbling purr that sent a shudder through my length.

“She is here.”

 _Me…_ It sunk in like a heavy stone. Were they talking about me?

A floorboard creaked. Despite the huge door between us, I could practically feel a presence hovering on the other side, too close for comfort. The only thing that separated us was that one single panel of wood. Nothing more. Whoever these people were, whatever they wanted, I wanted no part in it.

I needed to leave. Now!

A low inhale of breath sliced through the edge of the door, similar to that of a dog trying to sniff at something beyond its reach. An array of clicking noises followed, and then a deep purr that vibrated right into my very soul.

A whisper came, hoarse and rasping like a dry wind upon the air.

“Pen.. nee..”

My heart thudded and tremors rolled through my frame without relent. Fear gripped me in its merciless claws, refusing to allow me to breathe, let alone think. A whimper left my throat and without wasting a further second, I span away and sprinted my back towards my own apartment. With shaking hands, I unlocked it and rushed inside, sliding the bolts home with a solid click. Breathing hard, I clutched at my keys with white-knuckled fingers, trying to stop their shaking. What the hell was going? I had no idea what had just happened. Curiosity had gotten the better of me and now I was regretting it with every ounce of my being.

Who were they? What did they even want? There were so many questions running through my head.

Pressing my back against the door, I decided that there was no way in hell I was planning to stay here. As soon as a new place nearby came available, I would snatch it up with open arms. I wanted out. Now. And the sooner the better. I wanted nothing to do with Eddie Brock or his strange _friend_.

Even now I could hear that voice whispering to me, sliding across my mind like wandering snake. Eerily inhuman.

_Penny… she is ours._


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by in a whirl. Between the extra shifts at work, redecorating my new apartment and sorting out my life, I was well and truly kept on my toes. Which in a way was a good thing, considering the amount of anxiety that threatened to crowd over me like a dark cloud lately. And said anxiety had everything to do with my mysterious, unsettling neighbour, _Eddie Brock._ Every day I’d try to sneak in and out of my door for work, hoping to avoid accidentally bumping into him. I heard nothing at all from his side of the hallway since that night I had overheard his strange conversation with his _friend._ Just the thought of meeting him again made me want to hide away in a dark hole.  
  
The guy was weird. There was no dodging around the matter. Everything about him was odd and put me on edge. At first, I’d only considered him as a little eccentric, refusing to acknowledge the rumours. But with each passing day that thought germinated into something else entirely. I sensed a danger in him and I couldn’t put my finger on what it was. He made me feel unwelcome and threatened, though he hadn’t outright shown any hostility or aggression towards me. It was all just very, very strange.  
  
Every day I checked the newspapers and internet searching for any new places to rent nearby. Nothing was suitable, everything was either too expensive or too far away from my work. Money was tight, and I needed somewhere that wouldn’t cost me an arm and a leg for taxi rides.  
  
As the week drew on, my frustrations increased, as did my impatience. I was tired and constantly on edge, reluctant to even step out into the hallway of my own apartment building. Not only because of Brock but because of how rough and dangerous the area was too; I was already beginning to regret ever moving to it. The streets were alive at night, crime was high and I was only now beginning to learn what kind of a mess I’d thrown myself into.  
  
I wanted out, and fast.  
  
Fate, it would seem, had other ideas...  
  
I jerked, snapped from my thoughts as the bell above the shop door tinkled, signalling the arrival of a new customer. Hefted the heavy basket closer to my side, I reached out a hand towards a packet of pasta only to freeze as I heard a voice speak.  
  
“Oh hey, Eddie, how you been?” The cashier spoke in slightly-off English.  
  
I stiffened, dread dropping in my gut like a stone.  
  
“Evening, Mrs Chen, I’m good thanks. Oh, you know how it is; overworked and underpaid as usual.”  
  
That voice, rough and yet soft, made its way towards my general direction. Footsteps grew louder, approaching my spot.  
  
Oh god… it’s _him_. He’s here.  
  
Something moved in the corner of my vision, a presence making itself known. A tingle ran down my back, feeling eyes upon me. I glanced up slowly, my eyes sliding up towards a tall, masculine figure half concealed at the end of the aisle. A pair of blue eyes met mine, staring for a brief moment, before dropping away, somewhat sheepishly.  
  
Dressed in his usual dark jeans and black leather jacket, Eddie Brock looked like every other normal man that came in shopping for groceries. Only he wasn’t. There was something about him. The paleness of his features made him appear almost ill and dark circles stood out in stark contrast around his eerily bright eyes.  
  
Heart pounding, I waited for him to move, hoping to avoid him by heading in the opposite direction. I backed up, edging towards the refrigerated section, needing distance. He disappeared for a moment, stepping out of sight, much to my relief. However, it was short lived when he appeared once again to my right.  
  
_Just relax Penny, he had a right to be in here too. You’re being stupid._  
  
I tried to push my panic aside, but it was hard to do as he kept turning his head slightly in my direction, peering at me curiously. Spinning away, I ducked down another aisle, only for him to appear at the end of it. He paused, looking down at something. Hovering, somewhat suspiciously.  
  
_Was he following me?_  
  
I peeked at him, only to find him already staring directly at me. My pulse quickened, nervous. The air seemed to thicken and grow hot, stifling even. There was no denying he was a good-looking guy, and if the situation had been different between us, I might have considered his behaviour a little flattering. But I didn’t, not at all.  
  
_Keep calm, just pay and leave. Keep your shit together.  
_  
I checked my items, making sure I had everything I needed for dinner tonight. I then quickly swept down the pet food section, grabbing a few tins for Tessa, before heading towards the counter to pay. The Asian lady smiled at me, which I returned somewhat awkwardly.  
  
“Hello,” Mrs Chen said, one by one grabbing the items and scanning them, before placing them in a brown paper bag. “Is that everything for you?”  
  
I nodded. “Yes, thanks.”  
  
My response was curt and short, partly due to the fact that once again I caught sight of Brock at the edge of one of the shelves nearby, watching us. I silently willed the cashier to hurry up, wanting nothing more than to just pay and leave. My hands shook as I held the money, on the verge of throwing it at her.  
  
_Please, hurry up. Please, please, please._  
  
Oblivious to my distress, Mrs Chen peeked over her black-rimmed spectacles, turning her dark-haired head towards Brock with a smile.  
  
“You find what you look for, Eddie?” She shouted to him, and I tried not to cringe.  
  
“Certainly did, Mrs Chen. No worries at all. I’m good.”  
  
I kept my head down, chanting a mantra in my mind until finally, she finished scanning my things. I handed her the money, encouraging her to keep the change before sweeping the bag into my arms and heading out of the glass doors. The bell rang, indicating my departure from the building. The darkened streets beyond greeted me, the night chill licking at my ears and nose. Sniffling back the cold, I began to make my way towards home, holding my precious, yet heavy cargo to my chest. The street lights and nearby shop displays illuminated my way through the gloom, surrounding me a halo of safety and security.  
  
I barely made it a few blocks before I heard the tell-tale sign of footsteps walking behind me. Their pace slower, making me incredibly aware that I was being followed.  
  
I knew it was Brock. I could practically sense him at my back even though he was a good distance away from me. Shivering, I hugged myself tighter, increasing my speed.  
  
_He’s not following you, idiot. You both live in the same apartment building. It’s nothing to be worried about._  
  
I threw a brief glance over my shoulder towards the figure behind me. Low and behold, there he was. Eddie Brock. A dark shape, broad and tall, walking at least three or four car lengths away. His head moved, peering up and down the street, before fixing his focus forward towards me.  
  
_Don’t panic. You’re almost there._  
  
As soon as the door to the main entrance appeared, I rushed towards it. With my heart in my throat, I grappled with the grocery bag, trying to reach the keys in my jacket pocket. They slipped from my trembling fingers, falling to the floor with a clatter. With a groan of frustration, I hunkered down into a crouch to grab for them...  
  
And then he was there.  
  
Brock’s large frame stepped up behind me, a long arm slid over my shoulder, pushing the door open for me to slip through. I stumbled in, not daring to look at him. A strong hand reached forward, holding my keys out in offering. I took them, swallowing thickly, mumbling a quick thanks.  
  
"You're welcome." Brock’s deep voice touched my ears, eerily close. Too close for comfort.  
  
I spun, shooting for the staircase, stretching up the steps two at a time in hope that I would reach my door before he even made it to the top of the landing.  
  
"I'm not crazy."  
  
His words made me pause. Slowly, I inched around to look down at him. He was now only approaching the bottom step, his massive frame filling the narrow space, bright eyes almost glowing in the dim light. The shadowy length of his stubbled jaw moved as he chose his next words carefully.  
  
"What?" I whispered, barely able to answer him for the dryness in my throat.  
  
_Don't talk to him, my mind urged. Go inside. Just go._  
  
“Look,” he said finally, moving up a step towards me. “What they're saying about me... It's all bullshit. I'm not crazy, and I'm not..." He gave a deep sigh before rubbing a weary hand across his face. "What you heard the other night... It's not what you think."  
  
I licked my lips, trying to force my mouth to work. "It's fine, Mr Brock."  
  
His brow lifted at my formal tone.  
  
"Look,” I began with a sigh, “I don't even know you, and what you do in your spare time is none of my business. I'm a simple lady. I go to work, I pay my bills and I keep to myself. Whatever happened the other night, I'd sooner forget about it. So, let me make something clear to you..." I said with more courage than I felt. I squared my shoulders, meeting his stare head on. "I don’t want to be part of anyone’s drama, so I’d really appreciate it if you would keep your distance and leave me alone.”  
  
A long, thick silence spread between us. For a moment we stood that way, neither of us moving a single inch. I expected a defensive response, maybe even anger for accusing him of pestering me, especially if it were all purely coincidental on his part. Yet he did not deny anything or argue back with me. Instead, his dark-haired head tilted ever so slightly, considering my request before finally answering in a strange, rasping tone.  
  
“We can’t do that.”  
  
I frowned at him, unease creeping down my spine. What did he even mean by that? Who was this we he referred to? What did any of this mean exactly? I scowled at him in annoyance before it slowly began to dawn. Did this mean he was refusing to heed my wishes? What was his intent exactly? I couldn’t fathom him at all.  
  
Deciding to end the conversation then and there, I spun, making a hasty retreat towards my apartment door. I unlocked it with shaking hands before sliding inside and closing it soundly behind me, slamming the bolt into place. I leaned back against its solid surface, frustration burning through my veins like fire.  
  
I barely even knew Brock and yet he was being so difficult and being insistent in disturbing my peaceful life! Why was he doing this to me? Why?!  
  
What did he even want from me?

* * *

  
  
** Eddie's POV **

~OOO~

  
  
“Okay, It's official,” Eddie grumbled aloud, stepping into his apartment before shoving the door hard behind him. “You’re an asshole.”  
  
With a glower, he stared around at his trash-heap of an apartment, eyeing the various takeaway boxes strewn across the nearby coffee table and counter tops. The open-plan room looked like a complete dump, but he was beyond caring at this point. He needed food. Now. A hunger that bordered on insanity ate at his insides, clawing deep in his gut. With eager hands, he reached for a nearby carton, only to find it empty. With a groan, he slammed it into the bin with more strength than was needed. Sweat forced the t-shirt under his jacket to cling to him like a second skin. Tremors gripped him, knocking the very breath from his lungs. Leaning over, he gripped at the counter top, breathing hard.  
  
“Jesus Christ, what’s happening?” He gulped, trying to regather control over himself.  
  
Part of him, however, already knew the answer to that question…  
  
It was _her._ She was doing this to him. The woman, Penny.  
  
Ever since meeting her, his life had become unhinged, strained. Even now, from across the hallway, he could sense her presence, could practically smell her even through the walls; a soft, feminine scent that strangled every logical thought until one urge remained. One thought.  
  
_Mine._  
  
_Ours_ , the symbiote in him rose up, correcting his choice of word with a slight hiss of possessiveness. It stirred, reacting to her, just as restless as he was.  
  
Eddie sighed, trapped by troubled thoughts. He should have known this would happen. From the very first time he’d met her by the mailboxes he knew she would be trouble for them. With every passing day, the demanding urge to be close to her grew stronger, almost hungry in its intensity. Dangerous even.  
  
And it could not continue. It had to stop, now.  
  
“This is all your fault,” he murmured, running a hand across his face in a weary gesture.  
  
The symbiote writhed to the surface of his mind, sending a wave of sensations rippling down his spine.  
  
_Whatever do you mean?_ Venom rasped, with an edge of cunning in his tone.   
  
“This isn’t like me at all,” Eddie breathed. “I can handle you being an alien. Hell, I can even handle you wanting to chew peoples heads off, but this is...” He trailed off with a shake of his head, struggling to find the words.  
  
The symbiote purred. _You are troubled, I do not understand why._  
  
Eddie gave a sigh in frustration. “Yeah, well, you wouldn’t, would you?”  
  
_She calls to you…_  
  
A shiver ran down Eddies back, sliding across his nape like a lover’s caress.  
  
_Why do you deny it? She is ours… Our mate._  
  
“No, she isn’t,” Eddie replied, straightening up to his full height before throwing his arms up in exasperation. “This isn’t the discovery channel, there are no such things as mates. All right? You know how I feel about Annie...”  
  
He quietened, assaulted by the sore reminder that Annie wasn’t his any more and she hadn’t been for a long time. And though her life was now with Dan, Eddie wanted to believe that eventually, somehow, he would win her back.  
  
_She is not meant for you… not any more._ The symbiote's tone deepened, almost feral with impatience.  
  
Ignoring the creatures comment, Eddie strode towards the fridge, eager to find something to devour, but instead pulled out a couple of beers. He cracked one open, taking a few heavy gulps of the crisp, bubbly beverage. Sighing in satisfaction, he moved towards the sofa, lowering into it and leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Alcohol, yes. This was what he needed. Anything that would dull his raging senses and remove the woman from his mind. He could still smell her and his skin itched with an unbearable need that he couldn’t name.  
  
What had driven him to follow her home tonight, he had no idea. As soon as he’d seen her in the convenience store, he had locked onto her like a dog on a rabbit. The symbiote had whispered to him, egging him on, encouraging that dangerous, predatory reaction that had awoken and gripped him within its claw. Reasoning said that he should keep his distance, yet it seemed impossible. Her earlier words still rang in his ear, a reminder that she wanted nothing to with him.  
  
_She fears us._ Venom rasped, pointing out the obvious, yet again.  
  
Eddie scoffed, “Yeah, and I don’t blame her.”  
  
_She will learn to like us._  
  
“Look, Casanova, I enjoy women as much as the next guy, but not to the extent of stalking their every footstep.” Brock took another long swig of his beer. “I don’t know how you tend to deal with the opposite sex in your world, but here we have to do nice things.”  
  
_Nice things?_ The confusion that came from the symbiote nearly made him chuckle.  
  
“Yeah. You know, like taking them out for dinner,” Brock explained, “and giving them gifts. We can’t just go around scaring the shit out of them.” He lifted a hand to his brow, already sensing a headache forming there.  
  
He could just see it now. If things continued the way they were their lovely neighbour would soon be reporting them, and a restraining order would be coming Eddie’s way. Not exactly what he wanted when he was already low on money and work was coming in thinly lately. And having the cops on his ass certainly something he wished to avoid at all costs.  
  
_Let them come. They cannot take her from us._ _W_ _e will not allow it._  
  
“Yes,” Eddie answered absent-mindedly, before snapping to attention with a growl of annoyance. “Wait, what? No, I have more important things to deal with right now. I have deadlines to meet and bills to pay, and you are not helping.”  
  
And neither was she. Just knowing she was nearby made him want to go over there and wrench the door from its hinges to seek her out. She was a distraction, a disruption in his life that he neither wanted nor needed. No, not at all.  
  
“We have to stay away from her,” Eddie said, pausing when he was only met with silence.  
  
This woman, Penny, was smart. Beneath that pretty exterior of hers was an intelligent mind and eyes that missed nothing. Her distrust and wariness made it obvious that she had some kind of inkling that he was _different._ Eventually, she would figure out their secret and then all hell would break loose.  
  
_You admire her._ Venom whispered, an enticement. _You_ _r_ _pheromone levels tell me you wish to breed with her. You cannot deny it, Eddie. We are one, you and I._  
  
A groan lodged in his throat as a heat slammed hard into his gut, burning through his body like molten lava. It wasn’t coming from him, he soon realised, but the symbiote itself. The sensation ripped through him, dark and almost possessive with its nature. Eddie could imagine Venom right now, grinning with those shark-like teeth. Knowing everything. Every thought, every feeling. The creatures craving for the young woman swamped his own, disturbing in its intensity.  
  
Images came to him then, fed to him with agonising clarity. Of a dark-haired female knelt at his feet. Her pale, slender hands reaching for the fastening of his jeans. Her hooded brown eyes peering up at him until she leaned forward to wrap her soft, hot mouth around his...  
  
Taken aback, Eddie hissed, sucking in a deep breath to fight back the sudden erection that throbbed against his midriff, straining against the restricting fabric of his jeans.  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
A deep, rasping chuckle was his only reply.  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, Eddie forced his mind away and vowed right then and there that he would all that he could to keep his distance from Penny. He had to. For both of their sakes.  
  
_Hungry!_ Venom growled suddenly, breaking through the long silence.  
  
Casting a glance around his messy apartment, Eddie sighed. "You're always hungry."  
  
With that, he rose up and made his way towards the drawer where he kept the takeaway menus; it would probably be Chinese food again tonight. Although, some part of him already knew that it wasn’t food that the Symbiote was demanding. But the soft, human flesh of the young woman next door.

 

**End of POV**

 

* * *

  
  
_Pen_ _nnnny_  
  
The whispering of my name drew me from my sleep. I blinked, peering around the dimness of the room, my mind warped, trapped between sleep and the waking world. I stared up towards the ceiling, a faint halo of light from the approaching dawn cast across its surface. Yawning, I snuggled further under the covers, drawing them up across my chilled shoulders. My lids began to drift closed, still heavy and eager to return to the realm of sleep.  
  
But then I heard it…  
  
A sound like water sliding across stone whispered through the air. Soft, barely audible. Through the fog of tiredness, I opened my eyes again, only for them to snare upon something in the corner of the room. A swirling black mass that seemed to undulate and creep across the walls like a living thing. I blinked, frozen, blaming my tired mind for the spectacle I saw unfolding before me. It wandered up, gliding across the ceiling, creeping steadily closer until its massive shadow hovered above my prone form upon the bed.  
  
A pair of eyes opened within the blackness. Opalescent in shade. Brilliant white and slitted, staring down straight into my very soul.  
  
“You’re dreaming, Penny. Wake up.” I uttered to myself, my voice barely a whisper.  
  
My heart began to pound, sheer terror gripping me in its icy vice. I tried to move, to breathe, to think, yet found myself glued into place.  
  
_Ours_ … There it was again. That hoarse, inhuman purr slid against my ears, making my skin prickle.  
  
A blackened mass stretched out, long fingers reaching down towards me. And it was then that reality hit me hard, forcing me awake like a bucket of icy water.  
  
The thing above me was real. Very, very real.  
  
With a scream, I wrenched myself upright, rolling to reach for the lamp at the side of the bed. I flicked the switch, bathing the room in bright light. With wide eyes, I stared about the room, clutching the covers to me with shaking hands. I peered upwards, finding nothing there but the blank white ceiling. Everything was as it should have been with not a single black shape to be seen.

What on earth…  
  
The alarm clock flickered, its glowing digits revealing the time to be almost five in the morning. With a groan and still pounding heart, I flopped back against the pillow. It would soon be time to get up and get ready for another long shift at work.  
  
I rubbed a hand across my face, almost certain that what I had seen had been real. Yet it couldn’t have been.  
  
I settled back into bed, refusing to turn the lamp off again, somehow feeling protected by its gentle glow. After a short time, my pulse levelled back to its normal pace. Yet despite that, I did not fall back to sleep. I couldn’t. I simply laid there under the blankets, watching as the light outside grew brighter and the morning finally arrived. It wasn't until my alarm clock finally sounded at eight that I groaned and forced myself to get up.  
  
Today was going to be a long day. I could feel it.


End file.
